Simplesmente amor
by Nan3da
Summary: leia e vai descobrir... hey, eu sei que o nome nao tem nada a ver com a fic, mas nao me crussifiquem


Começo:

Harry e Severus tinham um relacionamento secreto. Se viam todas as madrugadas, mas Harry não queria ter que sair a 1h na madruga para namorar Snape e voltar para o dormitório as 4h.

Snape não queria contar a ninguém, apesar de ter certeza que Minerva já sabia. Por isso nessa noite eles estavam discutindo:

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Harry indignado.

- Potter nós já conversamos sobre isso – respondeu calmamente.

Snape tinha uma xícara de café amargo nas mãos.

- Mas eu não concordo. Não acho certo. E não me chame de Potter! Qual o problema da gente contar nosso relacionamento? – perguntou novamente – Você tem vergonha de mim – sussurrou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para o amante.

Harry se virou para a saída, mas foi impedido por Snape que havia lacrado a porta com um feitiço.

Snape foi até Harry e o jogou no chão. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, se levantou rapidamente e pegou sua varinha:

_- Estupefaça_

_- Impedimenta – _rebateu Serevus.

_- Expelliarmus – _disse tentando desarmar o amante, mas sem sucesso.

_- Imobilus_

_- Crucio_

_- Impedimenta_

Em vão. Harry sentiu uma dor chegar em seu corpo. Uma dor horrível. Mas doía mais no coração. Não conseguia acreditar que Severus estava usando uma maldição imperdoável nele.

Snape quando se deu conta do que tinha feio parou, viu que o amante sangrava. Ele foi até Harry e começou a murmurar feitoços:

_- Episkey_

Aos poucos os ferimentos de Harry foram curando. O menino ainda estava meio desacordado. Quando os ferimentos cessaram Snape se levantou largou a varinha no chão e se sentou na cama de costas para Harry. Ele não queria fazer aquilo. Mas ele fez. Não podia ficar mais com Harry. Ia machucá-lo se ficassem juntos.

Depois de um tempo Harry acordou, sentia o corpo todo doído. Ele se lembrou do ocorrido e ficou com raiva, mas assim que viu a varinha de Snape no chão e depois viu Snape de costas para ele Haarry sentiu que deveria ir conversar com ele.

- Sev...

- Não Potter, não podemos mais ficar juntos. Você viu? Olha o que eu fiz, eu te torturei. Eu te machuquei. E eu não quero que você se machuque, não por minha culpa. É melhor a gente se distanciar. – cortou Snape sentindo um vazio no peito.

- Snape eu te perdôo – disse Harry.

- Mas eu não! Você tem a vida pela frente, e tem direito de ser feliz. Tenho certeza que sua mãe não ia me querer como seu namorado, amante, marido.

- Sev e se eu for feliz com você, ou seu lado...?

- Harry, não, por favor, vá embora e não volte – pediu Snape.

- Tem algo mais, não tem? – perguntou Harry. – Tem algo a ver com o Lucio, não tem?

- Não importa...

- Importa pra mim!

- Eu dormi com Lucio – disse num sussurro.

Snape encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem de olhar para Harry, não depois de tudo.

Harry encarou o ex e foi embora. Ele entrou no dormitório da grifinória já quando estava amanhecendo. Ele ficou deitado na cama um pouco, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido. A primeira aula dele ia ser poções. Que ótimo. Decidiu que ia faltar, não queria ver Snape.

- Rony eu não vou não, vou ficar dormindo, estou muito cansado – disse Harry ao amigo.

- Certeza? Você precisa de poções para se tornar auror.

- Eu sei, mas uma aula a mais ou uma a menos não vai fazer diferença – retrucou.

- Ok, mas se a Mione vier te acordar não me culpe.

- Tchau Rony – disse Harry escondendo o rosto debaixo do travasseiro.

Harry acordou na hora do almoço. Perdeu todas as aulas da manhã, e não estava nada a fim de ir para a aula de herbologia a tarde. Ele levantou, tomou um banho e foi para o salão principal. Almoçar. Ele sentiu os olhos dos professores seguirem ele. Ele sabia também que se não tivesse uma boa justificativa ia pegar detenção. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar explicando ou inventando algo, então optou por contar a verdade para a professora McGonagall. Se mentisse ela ia saber e se não mentisse não ia mudar algo.

- Harry você está ferrado – disse Mione para o amigo que se sentava na mesa. – A Prof McGonagall quer vê-lo na sala dela depois do almoço.

- Hum, ok – disse o menino bocejando. – Que fome – acrescentou.

Depois do almoço Harry foi até a sala da professora, disse a senha e entrou. Ela estava esperando-o.

- Licensa – pediu Harry.

- Entre Sr. Potter – pediu a diretora indicando a cadeira para ele se sentar.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha em frente a mesa da professora e esperou que ela dissesse algo.

- Acho que o Sr tem que explicar a sua ausência nas aulas de hoje – disse a professora por fim.

- Fiquei dormindo, pois a noite não conseguia dormir direito – respondeu simplesmente.

- Dormindo? – repetiu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Aham – respondeu o menino concordando.

- Sabe que vai receber uma detenção, não sabe? Só pode faltar as aulas quando está doente.

- Sei sim – respondeu.

- Pois bem, o professor Snape irá dizer qual será sua detenção, vá falar com ele. Agora ele tem uma janela.

- Sim senhora.

O menino saiu e foi nas masmorras procurar a pessoa que não queria ver nem pintado de ouro. Ele esbarrou com Snape no corredor.

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais rápido. Ele ainda amava aquele homem. Severus sentiu seu coração falhar algumas vezes. Ele ainda amava aquele garoto.

- Imagino que a Professora McGonagall lhe mandou vir aqui – disse Snape por fim.

- É foi.

- Vamos logo para a minha sala, porque você ainda tem aula de herbologia, pelo que sei.

- Tenho.

Eles caminharam para a sala dele. Entrando lá todas as lembranças de Harry vieram a tona.

- Potter virá de sábado a noite me ajudar a fazer algumas coisas, durante 1 mês. Então os vemos amanha de noite. Pode ir agora.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã a noite? – perguntou Harry mexendo nas prateleiras.

- Potter nunca te falaram que mexer nas coisas dos outros sem permissão é feio? – perguntou sarcástico enquanto via Harry pegar um recipiente que tinha um poção.

- Sim já – retrucou pegando outro recipiente.

Snape foi até ele segurou sua mão.

- Vá embora, nos vemos amanhã – falou severamente para o garoto.

XXX

No dia seguinte de manhã Hermione estava dando bronca em Harry:

- Harry, você sabe que se faltar por idiotices não vai conseguir terminar o ano letivo. E seu sonho de ser auror vai pro fundo do poço. Não adiante ser Aquele-Que-Matou-Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado se não terminar a escola!

- Mione eu sei – disse Harry indo em direção a quadra de quadribol.

Hoje ia ter jogo. Grifinória contra Sonserina.

- E não vou deixar você falar. Nem quando estiver doente – completou Hermione.

- Ok – respondeu Harry.

Depois do jogo Harry foi tomar um banho, não estava em clima de comemorar a vitória. Ele tinha pego o pomo, mas não estava em clima para festa. E estava quase na hora de ir cumprir sua detenção.

XXX

Nas masmorras Snape estava esperando Harry chegar. Ele nem sabia o que ia pedir para Harry fazer. Não ia fazer nada no seu final de semana. Nem corrigir provas. Simplesmente ia mandar o menino preparar qualquer poção.

Passado 15min desde a hora combinada Harry bate na porta. E Entra.

- Licensa – pediu.

- Está atrasado – disse Snape ríspido

Harry concordou e olhou para o professor.

- Hoje você vai prepara duas poções para mim. Eu sei que você simplesmente não sabe fazer nenhuma poção, mas hoje você vai aprender.

- Hum... Ok

Depois de uma hora Harry simplesmente desistiu.

- Eu não faço mais essa droga nem fudendo! – disse irritado.

- Olha o tipo de palavreado e tom que usa comigo! – bronqueou Snape consertando a poção.

- Desculpe – pediu Harry se sentindo culpado.

Ele sabia que a vida de Snape era ser professor de poções, e que as poções eram a vida dele.

- Deixa que eu termino essa e vai fazer aquela outra – ordenou o mais velho apontando para um outro caldeirão.

- Que poção que é? – perguntou Harry examinando aquele caldeirão.

Aquela poção não era estranha, já tinha visto em algum lugar.

- Poção Polissuco.

Harry suspirou e se lembrou muito bem da onde conhecia aquela poção. Conheci muito bem aquela gosma.

Depois de ficar um tempo mexendo a poção escutou algo cair. Ele se virou e viu que o caderno e a pena de Snape tinha caído no chão.

Snape pigarreou e se abaixou para pegar. Harry correu até o professor e se abaixou também. Snape pegou o que tinha caído e se levantou. E Harry fez o mesmo. Os corpos estavam colados. Rostos a milímetros de distancia. Harry inclinou o rosto e encostou seus lábios no de Snape.

Começou com um simples selinho, que logo virou um beijo cheio de paixão. Severus explorava a boca de Harry, cada milímetro... Harry fazia o mesmo na boca de Severus. Eles não tinham esquecido o que tinha acontecido anteriormente, mas sabiam que era passado e que precisavam um do outro para sobreviver.

Depois do beijo se encaram e não sabiam ao certo o que dizer. Na verdade não sabiam o que dizer. Não tinha o que dizer.

- Harry me perdoa? – pediu Snape por fim. – Eu te traí, te torturei, e mesmo assim, você continua a me amar. Eu vou entender se você simplesmente não me perdoar e...

- Shii – pediu Harry colocando o indicador em cima dos lábios de Snape – Sev eu te perdôo.

Harry queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se podia fazê-lo. Snape abriu os braços e disse:

- Venha Harry...

Harry o abraçou como se fosse a última vez, e Snape recebeu o abraço da mesma maneira.

- Severus, eu te amo... – confessou Harry.

Snape concordou, queria responder o mesmo, mas não conseguia. Mas ele amava Harry tanto quanto Harry o amava. Por isso abraçou o menino mais forte.

Começaram a se beijar novamente, o beijo foi esquentando e logo eles estavam se amando. Ali mesmo. Na sala de Severus.

Se eles viveram felizes para sempre, eu não sei. Mas ali, naquele momento eles estavam felizes.


End file.
